Long Kiss Goodbye
by Sakurita Shan
Summary: —He soñado con un muchacho//— ¿Con un muchacho? ¿Qué clase de muchacho?//—Era un muchacho de ojos negros y un cabello muy parecido al tuyo//—en cierto modo me da miedo, Hinata—susurro—Mucho miedo.// Ambientado en 1950 - SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero si asi fuera, definitivamente subastaría a Sasuke por unos cuantos millones, wuajajaja además de que, pues habría mucho romance en la historia.**

* * *

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Capitulo 1**

**Prefacio **

Sakura me dijo una vez que solo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió. Pasaría una eternidad antes de que comprendiese aquellas palabras. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Pero más vale que empiece por el principio, que en este caso es el final.

En febrero de 1950 desaparecí del mundo durante una semana. Por espacio de 7 días y siete noches, nadie supo de mi paradero. Amigos, compañeros, maestros y hasta la policía se lanzaron a la búsqueda de aquel fugitivo al que algunos creían muerto o perdido por las calles de mala reputación en un rapto de amnesia.

Una semana más tarde, un policía paisano creyó reconocer a aquel muchacho; la descripción encajaba. El sospechoso estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba, acariciando las letras en esta plasmadas, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

El agente se me aproximo con aire de novela negra. Me pregunto si mi nombre era Sasuke Uchiha y si era yo el muchacho desaparecido sin dejar rastro del internado donde estudiaba. Asentí sin despegar los labios.

Me pare del lugar donde me hallaba y me senté junto a él en una banca cercana.

El policía encendió un cigarrillo con parsimonia. Lo dejo quemar sin llevárselo a los labios. Me dijo que había un montón de gente esperando hacerme muchas preguntas para las cuales me convenía tener buenas respuestas. Asentí de nuevo. Me miro a los ojos, estudiándome.

—A veces, Contar la verdad no es buena idea Sasuke—dijo.

Me tendió unas monedas y me pido que llamase a mi tutor del internado. Así lo hice. El policía aguardo a que hubiese hecho la llamada. Luego me dio dinero para un taxi y me deseo suerte. Le pregunte como sabía que no iba a volver a desaparecer. Me observo largamente.

—Solo desaparece la gente que tiene algún sitio a donde ir—contesto sin más.

Me acompaño hasta la calle y allí se despidió, sin preguntarme donde había estado. Desapareciendo luego de unos minutos, perdiéndose en el horizonte de la carretera.

Durante cuatro semanas, maestros y psicólogos escolares me martillearon para que revelase mi secreto. Mentí y ofrecí a cada cual lo que quería oír o lo que podía aceptar.

Nunca le explique a nadie la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

No sabia entonces que el tiempo tarde o temprano nos devuelve los recuerdos que enterramos en el. Quince años más tarde, la memoria de aquel día ha vuelto a mí, he visto a aquel muchacho vagando entre las calles de la ciudad de Konoha y el nombre de _Sakura_ se ha encendido como una herida fresca.

Todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma.

Este es el mío.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Anden no sean crueles ¿Si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que si me pertenece es la historia y pues mi imaginación claro esta.**

Diálogos: —Sakura ¿Cómo estas?

Narración normal: Sakura Haruno gimio en sueños

Pensamientos: "Sakura Haruno"

* * *

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El sueño"**

Sakura Haruno gimió en sueños. La clara luz de la luna se coló por la ventana y la habitación quedo sumida en un fulgor plateado. La niña movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada, inquieta. Sus largos cabellos rosados estaban pegajosos del sudor.

—No—gimió Sakura con voz ronca—. ¡No, no no! —su hermoso y delicado rostro se contrajo en una mueca desencajada de dolor. ¡Nooo!

Se despertó sobresaltada, se incorporo en la cama y miro a su alrededor confusa. Todavía tardo unos minutos en comprender donde estaba.

En aquel instante se encendió una luz del techo y su hermana Hinata entro en su habitación.

— ¿Qué, pasa Sakura? —pregunto somnolienta—. ¿Por qué gritabas así?

Hinata era un año menor que su hermana. Ella tenía 14 y Sakura 15; es decir, casi 16 puesto que aun faltaban dos meses para su cumpleaños. Hinata era de cabello negro-azulado mientras que Sakura lo tenía rosa, sus ojos eran tan diferentes como el color de su cabello, Sakura los tenia verdes mientras que los de Hinata eran aperlados.

Sakura miro fijamente a su hermana incrédula

— ¿He gritado?

—si—contesto tímidamente Hinata— ¿pero por qué gritabas?

En el primer momento Sakura no pudo acordarse de nada. Recorrió con la vista su habitación, a la espera de encontrar allí la respuesta. Esta apenas se diferenciaba de cualquier otra niña de su edad. En las paredes colgaban fotografías de caballos y posters de sus grupos favoritos. Junto al armario había un gran estante con libros. En la pared situada frente a la cama estaba su escritorio.

En el escritorio imperaba un escandaloso desorden, con libros, libretas y revistas esparcidas por todas partes, además de disquetes entremedias. Un variado batiburrillo de bolígrafos, lápices de colores, sacapuntas y gomas de borrar completaban aquella maraña. Cuando Sakura poso la mirada en una de las fotografías donde se la veía vestida de un largo vestido blanco pegado a su esbelta figura y una flor de cerezo en la mano, de repente se acordó.

—He soñado con un muchacho—dijo pensativa.

— ¿Con un muchacho? ¿Qué clase de muchacho? —una pequeña arruga surco a su hermana en la frente asta el nacimiento de la nariz; una señal indiscutible de que albergaba dudas.

—Era un muchacho de ojos negros y un cabello muy parecido al tuyo—recordó Sakura—Caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla de un lago mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos.

— ¿enserio? —pregunto Hinata, y la arruga se le marco más aun en la frente.

—Si. —Sakura asintió con ahincó, mientras el recuerdo del sueño se volvía cada vez mas vivido—. También había un enorme castillo, y las tierras de los alrededores se parecían un poco a las de la Tierra Media.

—No me extraña—replico Hinata

—Pero luego pasaba algo raro. Justo cuando el muchacho se detenía desaparecía de repente. Y yo aparecía en su lugar.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Luego de eso se me acerco un joven rubio y me sonrió, dijo que esperaría por mí y por alguien más.

— ¿Por ti? Y ¿por alguien más? ¿Tienes idea de quién podría ser la otra persona?

—Ni idea—Sakura se encogió de hombros—no me acuerdo de nada más. Solo que de repente una sombra se había abalanzado sobre aquel joven y había desaparecido justo igual que el anterior. Pero lo que ha pasado después…—se detuvo, pensó un momento y se enrosco un mechón de cabello alrededor del dedo. —ni idea, no me viene a la memoria. No obstante tengo la impresión de que es muy importante que yo me encuentre con aquellos jóvenes ¡Si supiera porque!

Hinata observo a su hermana con una mirada pensativa. La cuestión parecía atormentarla seriamente. Por eso la chica hizo un gesto de calma.

—De todos modos da igual Sakura—dijo— ¡Solo ha sido un sueño!

Pero la niña sacudió la cabeza y miro a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Se que suena raro, pero todo aquello me parecía muy real. Y me da…—Sakura levanto impetuosa la cabeza y le lanzo a su hermana una mirada en busca de ayuda. —en cierto modo me da miedo, Hinata—susurro—Mucho miedo.

En otro lado un joven azabache se había despertado de la misma manera.

Al día siguiente era domingo. Un cielo invernal azul pálido en el que colgaba un sol sin fuerza, se extendía sobre el país del agua. Este pequeño país albergaba un centro medieval casi intacto. Las calles angulosas y las románticas callejuelas, con edificios históricos celosamente restaurados, atraían a muchos turistas extranjeros, sobre todo en verano, y estaban concurridas desde bien temprano.

— ¡Sakura el desayuno! —La voz estridente de su madrastra la saco de su sueño— ¿se puede saber donde estas Sakura?

La niña hizo una mueca instintiva.

— ¡Ya voy! — exclamo con un berrido y se dio vuelta para salir de su cama y aproximarse hacia la salida de la habitación.

Al entrar en la cocina, a Sakura le llego a la nariz el aroma de café recién hecho, el cacao y los panecillos. Hinata ya estaba sentada en la mesa y se acababa de llevar a la boca un vol de cacao humeante.

Sin decir palabra Sakura se sentó alado de su hermana y cogió la jarra de cacao para servirse.

— ¿está hoy de mal humor la señorita? —le pregunto su madrastra en tono mordaz—. Si no es así, ¿Por qué no he oído los buenos días?

Mientras Anko Mitarashi observaba a su hijastra con desaprobación, no advirtió que Hinata le dirigía a su hermana una mirada consoladora.

"mama era muy distinta a Anko—pensó Sakura, mientras dejaba caer los cereales en el plato y vertía leche por encima— ¡ella siempre me dejaba en paz por las mañanas!"

Tsunade , la verdadera madre de Sakura y Hinata, se había ahogado en un trágico accidente de carreta [kya recuerden que estamos en la época de los 50] cuando Sakura apenas tenía cinco años. Ella también iba en el choche, pero pudieron salvarla en el último minuto. Después de aquello Anko Mitarashi, que era amiga de los padres de Sakura desde la época que estudiaban juntos, había cuidado de Sakura y Hinata amorosamente, e intento ayudarles en medida de lo posible a superar la pérdida de su madre. Como es natural, Kakashi le mostro a la joven infinito agradecimiento por cuidar de ellos con tanto afecto, y poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando, casi de forma inevitable, hasta que después de algún tiempo se casaron.

— ¡Lo siento! Buenos días—se limito a mascullar con la boca llena.

— ¡Vaya, con que lo ha dicho! —dijo Anko con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La estancia se lleno de silencio por unos minutos, que solo era interrumpido por las respiraciones de las presentes.

—He pensado que esta tarde podríamos ir juntos a la iglesia—comento con una sonrisa expectante.

—AH, no, no tengo tiempo—dijo Hinata al instante. —tengo que terminar la tarea de verano.

— ¿Y cómo lo tienes tu, Sakura?

—De hecho quería ir a montar—dijo Sakura distendida—. Tayuya [nt: así se llama su caballo] necesita movimiento con urgencia, y seguro no tendré ninguna otra opción de ir de nuevo en estas vacaciones.

—Como queráis—respondió Anko, concisa.

Se había mosqueado, Sakura se lo noto en la voz que poco a poco sonó mas apagada. Seguro que ahora se pondría otra vez de mal humor, porque siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando algo no le salía a su gusto. Y entonces se ponía tan borde que era mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

Mientras tanto en el internado Konoha…

—Bien dattebayo—grito emocionado un joven rubio de ojos azules—está decidido iremos a mi casa en el país del agua.

Los presentes suspiraron al mismo tiempo que rodaban los ojos. Su amigo no tenía remedio.

—No tengo ningún problema en ir allí. —se limito a decir Neji, un joven de ojos aperlados y de un cabello café obscuro atado en una coleta.

—A akamaru le encantara ir allá—esta vez hablo un muchacho de cabello color castaño con unas marcas rojizas en ambos lados de sus mejillas mientras recibía un ladrido por parte de su canino amigo en señal de afirmación.

—Esto es problemático, espero allá un lugar tranquilo donde ver las nubes—contesto algo irritado Shikamaru, este se peinaba su cabello en forma de piña y para el todo era problemático.

—Y tu teme—chillo Naruto, dirigiéndose a un joven de cabellos negro-azulado y orbes ojos negros— ¿iras?

—Hmp! —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tomare eso como un sí, alégrate teme, es el primer año que saldrás de vacaciones del internado. —Grito emocionado—ya entiendo porque estas tan amargado, no has salido de aquí en 5 años.

Después de este comentario Sasuke se abalanzo sobre Naruto y comenzó una pelea de insultos y golpes.

* * *

**Gracias por las reviews que he recibido, encerio me animan mucho, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y no espero, quiero que sigan leyendo mi historia y sigan dejando sus opiniones que son muy importantes aquí. Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.**


End file.
